Talk:Dark Matter (species)
Misleading information? The article says Dark Matter is the main villain of Dream Land 3 and Crystal Shards, but weren't those games' main villains Zero and 02? :No it said Major ::I just checked, and it turns out we're both right. It says "main" and "major" for some reason. Zero/Zero Two was the main villain of kirby's dreamland 3 and kirby 64. It used be changed to primary villain. Wait, not used, should I ment to say. Is Gooey dark matter from Dreamland 2? you know how in the trivia for dark matter it says that in the japanese guide book for kirbys dreamland 2 that dark matter attacked popstar because it was lonely and no one was its friend? While, i was wondering if that dark matter was gooey because it says that gooey is "made of the same stuff as dark matter" and could be a friendly bit of dark matter? Inclusion of Magolor Should Magolor be in the section of members, even as a possibility? In the trivia section, it states that "It is theorized..." that Magolor is a form of Dark Matter. I thought theories were not to be included in the main sections of pages.--Giokutalkuser 03:44, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for noticing that. Theories without citations should be removed; if they are substantiated enough, the user would have put them in already. Watch out for wikipedia:Weasel words as well as long, argumentative essays; that usually means the theory is from personal observation alone, and not objectively presented by deriving from well-known or existing facts. It is indeed true that theories shouldn't be in the mainspace, certainly not outside of trivia sections, and those that are tolerated are usually so obvious that there is little reason or ambiguity within the sequence of events within the game to believe otherwise.Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 05:16, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Possible Dark Matter There are a few creatures that are possibly made out of Dark Matter, like Dark Nebula, I think we should include a small list of the creatures that are possibly Dark Matter under the Members section and state the reason for it. Like this: Members *Dark Matter *Zero (creator and leader) *0² (creator and leader) *Gooey *Blob *Mariel *Nidoo *Miracle Matter *N-Z Possible Members *Dark Nebula - Dark Nebula is thought to be the Original Dark Matter *Dark Mind - Dark Mind is thought to be the Mirror World counterpart of Dark Matter *Magolor Soul - Magolor Soul is thought to be Magolor controlled by Dark Matter What do you think?DrNefarious 09:09, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :Like we stated before, Kirby Wiki is an encyclopaedia for facts, not speculation or deductions. This is the same for the large majority of wikis including all languages of Wikipedia. If you can find any of HAL's information specifically relating these to Dark Matter then link it, otherwise leave the article's material alone. Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 12:29, January 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually, there's evidence in the games hinting at Dark Nebula being related to Dark Matter, as he's called Dark Zero in the Japanese games, and like you know, Zero and Zero Two are the leaders of Dark Matter. Plus he has the word "Dark" in both his Japanese and English names. - 02:26, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :::That just boils down to mere coincidence. If they wanted to say that he was related to Dark Matter, they would've said so.--Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 04:59, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::I's already stated that Dark Nedula's the ruler of the underworld. If he were anything else, we'd know about it. Main Charater? I think that Dark Matter could be in category: main characters because he was a main villain in 3 games and was referenced in most of the games afterwards.Nintendo fan 2 00:19, February 13, 2012 (UTC)